That's What Love Is For
by StarWars-Freak
Summary: A simple dance to the right song is always perfect for bringing to hard hearts back together. "Without even thinking or looking at her, Logan tightened his grip on Rory's back, bringing her a fraction of an inch closer." "Without consulting her mind firs


AN: I had this idea for a Rogan songfic, whilegetting ready sleeptrying to clear this song from my head, so there you go.

* * *

_**That's What Love Is For**_ (song by: Amy Grant)

Neither of them wanted to be there. Rory sat, legs and arms crossed, turned away from him. Logan- in a reclined position, elbows resting on the table behind him, sour look on his face- was resolutely ignoring the angry vibes coming from his date for the evening and her in general. But no matter how good he was at blocking out Rory, he still couldn't ignore the odd glances coming from his parents and her grandparents. The current song was ending, a new one would be beginning, and, unless he had greatly miscalculated the last look he had gotten from his mother, it was going to be a slow song.

He stood quickly, took the couple of strides needed to be standing in front of Rory, and held out his left hand. She glared at it, then looked away.

"We're only here to keep up appearances, correct?" She nodded in the affirmative, refusing to speak one word. "Well, we're expected to dance. In fact, if we don't, I'm sure there will be very uncomfortable questions later." Still frowning she gave him her hand.

Neither of them looked at each other as they made their way to the dance floor. They began dancing, standing as far away from each other as possible, once the song started to play.

* * *

_Sometimes we make it harder then it is_

_We take a perfect night_

_And fill it up with words we don't mean_

_Worst sides best unseen_

_And we wonder why we're feeling this way_

* * *

Rory was on the verge of tears. Everything had been so wonderful earlier. Why was it always like this? _Worst sides best unseen…_ How could he get so jealous, but expect her not to care about anything he did?

* * *

_Sometimes I wonder, if we really feel the same_

_Why we can be unkind_

_Questioning the strongest of hearts_

_That's when we must start_

_Believing in the one thing _

_That has gotten us this far_

_That's what love is for_

_To help us through it_

_That's what love is for_

_Nothing else can do it_

_Melt our defenses_

_Bring us back to our senses_

_Give us strength to try once more_

_Baby, that's what love is for_

* * *

All Logan wanted was to remember why they fought that time. It had been perfect, but then something so slight, so trivial, made them explode. It was just like always. _That's what love is for…_ Without even thinking or looking at her, Logan tightened his grip on Rory's back, bringing her a fraction of an inch closer.

* * *

_Sometimes I see you_

_And you don't know I am there_

_And I'm washed away by emotions_

_I hold deep down inside_

_Getting stronger with time_

_It's living through the fire_

_And holding on we find_

* * *

Everytime he said one of those flippant, off-hand remarks, it sent her off the edge. Then the screaming left her cold in side, her mind wanting to be anywhere but her, her body craving to be held. _Getting stronger with time…_ Without consulting her mind first, her body moved slightly forward, remembering the warm of Logan's hold.

* * *

_That's what love is for_

_To help us through it_

_That's what love is for_

_Nothing else can do it_

_Melt our defenses_

_Bring us back to our senses_

_Give us strength to try once more_

_Baby, that's what love is for_

* * *

Logan never needed anyone to hold more than once, couldn't care less. He was never that kind of guy. But Rory's touch drove him crazy, even more so when it was cold. _Bring us back to our senses…_ Logan risked a glance at the still not looking Rory, loosened his grip and slip his arm fully around her body, pulling her closer and noticing her not noticing.

* * *

_Believing in the one thing_

_That has gotten us this far_

_That's what love is for_

_To help up through it_

_That's what love is for_

_Nothing else can do it_

_Round off the edges_

_Talk us down from the ledges_

_Give us strength to try once more_

_Baby, that's what love is for_

_That's what love is for_

* * *

She always hated these types of fights, the ones that were never rectified with a kiss directly afterwards. But that was most of their fights. Some could last for days; others were still unresolved, simply pushed to the back of the mind, repressed. _Give us strength to try once more…_ Never realizing how short the closure of the space between them was compared to what it had been before, she stepped up and pressed her body against his, lying her head on his shoulder.

* * *

_That's what love is for_

_Melt our defenses_

_Bring us back to our senses_

_Give us strength to try once more_

_Baby, that's what love is for_

_That's what love is for_

_That's what love is for_

_That's what love is for_

* * *

Logan felt her hand slip further around his neck, a finger catching a curl, and her head lying comfortably on his shoulder. He squeezed her waist. 

"Ace?" She looked up at him, for the first time since their fight, meeting his gaze. _Melt our defenses... _She studied him for a moment, before letting the vulnerability in her own eyes show, angry façade melting.

She reached up and kissed him, one simple kiss, one simple, sweet, forgive-all-sins kiss.

"Don't worry, I know," she whispered against his lips, before letting her face be buried in the crook of his neck.


End file.
